Letters
by jasmine.nahrain
Summary: When Rachel finds a box of letters, will she choose to listen to them or ignore them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is myy first fan-fic on here so I would love your feedback! Thanks and enjoy!**

With Brody's body up close to mine, I could feel him breathing. His hands around my waist, I didn't feel right. Maybe that's because I have really only been with Finn, Jesse and Puck (if that counts) but this just didn't feel right. But before I could protest, Brody was kissing me.  
"Stop! I can't do this" After saying this, Brody just kept going. I couldn't. It felt like I was betraying Finn yet I broke up with him.  
"Brody Stop!"  
"Rachel, why? This will be amazing."  
"Brody, I just can't do this get away from me! I can smell the Alcohol in your breath"  
"Fine but next time you won't get away that easily"  
"there won't be a next time!" I stated almost screaming. I never knew someone who seemed so innocent could be this type of person.  
"I think It would be best if you leave, Now" after Brody left I felt terrible. Like I did something wrong. After lying on my bed for a few minutes I decided to get up and wash away this whole evening with a nice warm shower.

Even after that shower I just couldn't get anything out of my head and one sad or bad thought lead to another and if I went through every bad moment in my life I would be here for a while.  
"Rachel I'm home" The sound of Kurt's voice just made me so happy.  
"Kurt thanks God your home!"  
"Well I missed you too! What did you do?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it"  
"Rachel was it about Finn? Because I just got off the phone with him and he said he may be moving to New York but he would be going to NYU"  
"What? How can I face him? Every time I see him I just want to cry. He was most of my high school experience. I was either with him or wanting to be with him."  
"Rachel calm down. Nothing is set in stone yet but speaking of Finn, how come you still wear the engagement ring?"  
"I don't know, I guess it's like a memory of him. I learnt today I'm not ready to forget him."  
"As cute as that is, could you please get our magazine collection out from under your bed, I need vogue!"  
As we were choosing which Vogue magazine to read I found a box.  
"Kurt what's this?'  
"Rachel, I don't know? Open it"  
This was no magic box that just, magically appeared here. Someone put it there. As I was I was opening it, I saw envelopes. Each envelope had a letter in it. The First one said the letters were for me and that I had to read them in order to understand them. The most shocking part of this wasn't that a box magically appeared in Kurt's trunk of magazines but they were all for me, from Finn. The first letter read

Dear Rachel,

Your probably wondering why there are a heap of letters in here, well when I was gone, every day I was without you I would write you a letter pretending I was talking to you. My life sucks without you and I know you have probably moved on by the time you read these but know I will never stop loving you

Love Finn

I started to cry. It was filled with emotion. It was like no other letter I have ever read. I stayed up all night reading all of the letters and writing down the key parts

I love you  
I will never stop loving you  
I'm sorry I'm not calling you  
I'm sorry I'm not there in New York, with you  
I hope one day we do really get married  
If we got married I would name our child Caleb  
If it was a girl I would name it Lexi

After reading the last letter, I found myself on my computer buying a ticket to Lima. I didn't know what I was doing but all I knew was I had to see him.

On the plane I re-read all the letters carefully. But I find one I missed. I was the most heart –breaking

Dear Rachel,  
I don't know how much longer I can do this, I don't know how much longer I can keep writing these letter without telling you that I have… had 5 strokes only one of them being life-threatening. That's the real reason I haven't come and visited earlier. I… I didn't know how to tell you. I have survived but the doctors are worried it can lead to something worse.  
Love Finn  
(P.S. I'm so sorry)

I could see the tears stained in the paper. What was I going to say to him? How was I going to confront him? I was so confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Please buckle your seat belts, the plane will be landing in a few minutes."

This was it, it was time and I couldn't have been more scared.


	2. confrontation

I took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. Was I really about to do this? What if it was too late? I started panicking, rushing through the airport like there was no tomorrow. What if there was no tomorrow for Finn? What if I had lost him forever?

"Hello ma'am, where to?"  
"umm 415 Whitman Avenue"

As the taxi man was driving I just couldn't help myself. I started crying. As I arrived at his house I stood at his front step for a few minutes then without even realising it I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again and still no answer. I started to get worried. What if this was the universe trying to say I have lost him forever. No I couldn't let myself think like that. He is probably still at work. I ran to Burt's shop. He wasn't there then the only other place I knew he might be was Mckingly. I had to take my chances. I ran to my dad's home. Placed my things then drove Hiram's car to Mckingly. As I arrived I saw his car. I took a deep breath and walked into the crowded hallway. As I was approaching the choir room I froze. There he was sitting at his desk like nothing was wrong. I had to be brave. I marched into his office and once again froze. Just looking at him made me want to cry.

"Finn what is this" that was all I managed to choke out. I saw the look on his face and almost died. He saw the letters in my hand.  
"So you found them"  
I started crying "is it all true?" he just stared at me.  
"It is isn't it? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you. I took a deep breath and sat on the floor. This was all to emotional for me to stand.  
"When exactly did this all happen?"  
"Well Rach, I think.."  
"No when did we stop being able to tell each other everything? When did we stop being best friends?"  
"Now do you understand why I didn't contact you for all that time? I didn't want you to feel scared for me or worry about me"  
"every moment you weren't contacting me I was worrying" I started to yell.  
"Rachel I have got to go, glee club rehearsal."  
Tina walked into the choir room and immediately saw me. She ran up.  
"Rachel I haven't seen you in ages. What's wrong?"  
"Tina, hey oh nothing is wrong just happy to see you all and properly meet the newbies."  
I walked into the choir room to be met with a heap of excited greetings and confused faces.  
"everybody, this is Rachel Berry." Tina said this while staring at a brunett girl."  
I think Finn started to get emotional so he had to end the reunion and get on with the lesson. I sat in with everyone else just admiring Finns teaching  
"everyone, were very lucky, because of Hunter, the Warbler leader, He has gotten the warblers banned from competition for the rest of the year. That means we have got a second chance"  
everyone started cheering and hugging each other.  
"we now have to work double as hard to win. I think with Gangnam Style we had too much choreography so this week's homework is going to be finding a song that you love and stripping it down to acoustic. Kind of like naked songs."  
I was so proud of Finn. This whole lesson is great. Just watching him do something he was passionate about just made my day. At least he wasn't dying.  
"Does anyone want to give a go?"  
I found myself putting my hand up. What was I doing? Too late now  
"Rachel take the floor"  
"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I will be singing the one that got away by Katy Perry"

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Everyone started clapping. I felt at home….


	3. A kiss

**Hey guys, I may not be posting a story for about a week, I am getting busy but will be back asap. Thanks for reading! 3**

The look on Finn's face, you could tell he got the message. I am only good at telling people things through song. It's just the easiest way for me. It took a few minutes before Finn got up and went on with the lesson

"There you have it, a naked song, now everyone has to perform an acoustic version of a song, like that sometime this week."

Thank God the bell rang otherwise I would of started crying. I was so emotional today.  
"Finn before you go can we please talk, we kind of didn't get to finish."  
"yeah sure come with me"  
we walked into the teachers' lounge.  
"Wow it really smells of coffee in here." I said trying to make conversation,  
"Finn, when did they happen?" I think he could tell my voice was sincere. "Uh well the first one I had was just after graduation. Before I came and picked you up, I went to the doctors. He told me that it's best not to tell anyone because that could put pressure on me and others around me"  
"well I'm not just anyone Finn, we were about to get married, we were about to spend the rest of our lives together." I almost started crying but I knew for everyone's sake that it was best to fight them.  
"Rachel, I didn't want to ruin your life just because of something going on In mine"  
"Finn you are my life, I spent 3 years either desperately wanting you or having you, you are my high school life, it just hurts me that you didn't at least tell me when you came and visited." I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.  
"Rachel, when I visited was when I hid those letters. I just… I just couldn't tell you in person; it would kill me to see your reaction."  
"Well you could have at least put them in an obvious place." After that statement was the first giggle we shared.  
"So how is Brody?" Finns voice while saying that was annoyed with the mention of Brody's name  
"uh well, a coward, a male slut"  
"Rachel what happened" he held my hand as I started talking."  
"He uh, he almost…"  
"Yeah wait is this"  
I nodded  
"oh I'm so sorry" I missed him comforting me, telling me it's going to be alright, I just missed him.  
"Well Rachel, I have got to go back to my office, I have a lot of work to do."  
He got up and started walking  
"Finn wait" I ran up to him and kissed him, what if this all started to blow back up in my face? As I pulled away he grabbed my hand and took me to his office.  
As we walked to his office, the hallway got emptier and emptier until it was deserted. We walked into his office and he showed me his screen saver,  
"wwrbd? What does that mean?"  
"What would Rachel Berry do" I felt so happy inside, I was his motivation.  
"Finn, are you planning on applying to college?"  
"I don't know, I mean I would love to, teaching is great and very rewarding"  
"I had an idea, why don't you go to NYU. You could live with Kurt and I and major in teaching. It would be great and then we could finally be together, in New York"  
I could tell he was considering it by the look on his face.  
"That's a great idea but what if we don't work out? What if something bad happens? What will we do then?"  
"Hey, nothing bad can happen as long as you're with me in New York. I love you, always have, always will"  
"Ok, let's go for it"


	4. what lies ahead

**Hey guys, I would love to hear your feedback on how these chapter are, good or bad also if you would like to follow me on tumblr, instagram or twitter my names are Jasmine_nahrain - twitter, Jasmine-Nahrain - tumblr and Jassy_nahrain - instagram. Also this chapter is dedicated to my grandma who has been sick in hospital for a few weeks now from a minor stroke. Thanks 3**

Moments after deciding my future with Finn, something happened. I was so confused, what was happening?  
"Finn what's happening" He was pressing a button. I repeated "Finn what's happening?" The next thing I know, There was an ambulance rushing through the hall ways of Mckingly High. "Finn? Finn?"  
They were rushing through the hall, Finn in lying on the bed, with an oxygen mask.  
"Excuse me what's happening" as I was running with the paramedics, they answered.  
"Maim he is having a major stroke you need to step away"

I froze, what was I supposed to do? There really was nothing I could do except let the paramedics do their thing. I took a deep breath then caught up with the running men.

We arrived at the hospital, nurses and doctors were in the room with Finn monitoring everything. His blood pressure, how fast his heart was beating. So many people, so many wires, 1 man. Finn. I couldn't let anything happen to him, I couldn't lose him. I called Carol informing her with everything, she was shocked but as soon as I told her she was in her car, on her way. As I hung up the phone, the room started to empty. "Is he, is her alright?" I asked this to the first doctor out, "will he live?" The doctor looked at me.  
"How do you know Finn?" I started crying, I was thinking the worst of the situation but I had to stay strong, for Finn  
"I, l am Rachel Berry, his girlfriend" The doctor looked at me for a few seconds before answering my first question  
"well Rachel, this stroke was life threatening, it could cause many difficulties in the future however he is ok, he will be under close watch for the next few weeks but he will live, have his parents been contacted?" I had a sigh of relief, I hadn't lost him, He was ok and we could have a great Christmas and new year, together.  
"Uh, yes his mother is on her way, can I go see him?"  
"Sure but be very careful"

**2 weeks later…**

"Rachel, wake up its Christmas" the sound of Finns voice made me happy. He was ok and now we could have a great time together.

"Finn, open yours up first" surrounded by Finn and his loving family, I felt the happiest I had ever been until school came up in my mind, I had only missed a week but would that cost me my future  
"Oh my Rachel, It's perfect" Finn sounded so happy  
"wait, what is it?" Kurt asked so confused  
"it's a scrapbook of all our dates and the names of all our duets"  
Everyone started unwrapping their presents then Finn wanted me to unwrap the present from him; it was in a small box.  
"Finn is this?"  
"Rachel Berry will you marry me? For real this time will you become Mrs Rachel Berry-Hudson?"  
At first I was so shocked just at everything then I got engaged  
"YES"  
everyone started clapping as the ring was placed on my finger. I kissed Finn and felt like the luckiest girl alive. We really were about to live our New York dream. In a tiny shoebox apartment. MARRIED! Life just couldn't get any more perfect. Before anyone could say anything Kurt had to scream out  
"I bags organising the wedding" we all laughed but that was expected from Kurt

As the break came to an end, I helped Finn pack his things up and move in with Kurt and I.  
"Rachel, Rachel come quickly" I ran to where I heard his voice.  
"Finn, what's wrong?"  
"I got in, I got into NYU" I started jumping with joy. "Finn, our life is just getting better and better. Soon we will be married and starting a whole new chapter of our lives together"  
"yeah, this is going to be the best chapter of our lives"


End file.
